Love In The Strangest Places
by AnalystProductions
Summary: Our story begins on a ship plaid with buzzing hopefuls. Its course: May Isle - the ultimate Contest. But when the ship is hijacked and turns dangerously off course, things get ugly. Reunited, May and Drew are left fighting for survival against a dark power that was better left undiscovered and questions all they've ever known. [Contestshipping] [New revised edition]
1. Prologue: Wishing Thinking

I'm SO EXCITED but a little nervous to say the least about coming back into a fandom I've been quiet in for a while. Sorry about that. I'm hoping that easing back in with this will help me to feel inspired to finish/revamp '**It's A MayDrew Thing**' and potentially begin some new works (already got a few up my sleeve).

I've thought long and hard, and decided to rewrite **LOVE IN THE STRANGEST PLACES.** I wasn't entirely happy with my first attempt at the rewrite but I didn't want to delete or replace the original, so I've decided to make a whole new story.

The aim is for this not to feel so much like a redo, but more like a fresh 'edition'. Most of the plot will be the same, but I'm _pretty excited about some of the new ideas_ I've had- aaaaaah.

Thank you to everyone for sticking with me and for believing in the stories - means a lot.

I feel like it's the **Love In The Strangest Places** I always wanted to write, but wasn't really able to!

I REALLY hope you enjoy this story. Here it is, the new edition.

_PS - I made a new 'poster' for it too! Hope you like the cover! _

* * *

**ℴ LOVE IN THE STRANGEST PLACES ℴ**

Analystproductions 2014

ღ

**Summary:** Our story begins on a ship plaid with buzzing hopefuls. Its course: May Isle - the ultimate Contest. But when the ship is hijacked and turns dangerously off course, things get ugly. Reunited, May and Drew are left fighting for survival against a dark power that was better left undiscovered and questions all they've ever known.

**Rating:** M (for dark themes in later chapters)

**Pairings**: May/Drew (yay!)

**A/N:** A lot of time has passed, both May and Drew are now 18.

ღ

* * *

**·•°ö°• **

**PROLOGUE: Wishful Thinking **

**•°ö°•**

Gripping the metal railing, the brunette gazed out across the magnificent horizon in awe. The blue sky was mirrored on the ocean's surface vibrantly; bright streams of sunlight twinkling over the smooth waves. It almost danced, bouncing off the water with a dainty hypnotic spring, leaving behind a trail of shimmery brilliance. The undulating rhythm of the sea could not have been more captivating than it was now. Every breaking of each wave on the boat's side was a pulsing backbeat for the crisp melody that fizzled in and out of focus.

Inhaling the salty sea air, she felt its refreshing zing revivify her spirits. She'd always taken to the ocean; although perhaps admittedly not as much as a certain _redhead_. Still, the ocean had somehow managed to alleviate her worries and bring immeasurable peace with its simple essence. Her eyes met the outline of an Island in the horizon. A flicker of excitement flashed across her sapphire eyes. There it was. So _close _after all these years. It wasn't just _any _Island. Its very aura spewed greatness, _destiny _and determination. She remembered watching Contests from this _very island _as a child, vowing one day she would set foot there.

It was where a Co-ordinator _really _could make their name, where dreams spouted into life and developed into the aspiring prospects one imagined before dismissing as foolish. It was the _biggest _chance to prove you _were _the best and to demonstrate your talents. But it was also a place where these dreams could perish, crumble into the dust of the Contest arena. Often tales of disaster and failure accompanied the remarkable stories of victory and success. May Isle: the ultimate Contest, the _big league. _It was in a whole league of its own, full of conditions that prevented amateurs and _anyone _from entering. Applications usually took at least six months to _clear _and you had to be at least sixteen.

Like many others, the brunette had dreamt of this adventure for _years. _May Isle was the epitome of Pokémon Co-ordinating, yet its landscape was elusive enough to hold great intrigue. There were accounts of rare, strong Pokémon dwelling in the verdant fields, dense forests and towering mountains. Some of these Pokémon could _only _be found on the island according to Professor Birch. In fact, many had never been caught or even identified. The thought of finding a _new _Pokémon and shocking her opponents with its sheer awesome beauty and power consumed May Maple. Registration took up to two weeks due to the vast amount of competitors, she was going to spend that time _searching _and homing her skills to perfection.

A smile touched her lips. Now, at eighteen years of age, she felt _truly _ready for this new quest. She could feel the May Isle cup on the tip of her fingers, so_ close. _She just had to continue working hard and pushing for that final breakthrough in her combinations and then she'd be unstoppable. Throughout the years, she had managed to build quite a reputation for herself. Some would even go as far to say she was the main contender...alongside _of course _the enigmatic green-haired boy that haunted her mind.

Sighing, May studied the water pensively as she thought about her former rival.

Boy they hadn't crossed paths for _a long time. _With every contest she entered, naïve hope to see his profile against hers on the big screens accompanied. Some agreed naïve was an apt description, others such as Misty Waterflower and Brendan Birch preferred foolish. Despite the opinions of her friends, it continued: the subconscious expectation to spot him in any (more like every) room, or bump into Roselia whilst talking to people far less interesting. She had even convinced herself he'd be at her final contest in Sinnoh last month. But of course, that was wishful thinking. Frowning, May slung her arms lethargically over the railing, slouching into it discouragingly.

What was the _point? _

Even _she _knew she was being delusional about it. Drew Andrews had totally vanished from the Contest world four years ago. Without warning, after his last blazingly _famous_ Kanto victory in Saffron City, he never appeared at the next one. At first it had raised some speculation. Perhaps he'd gone elsewhere maybe or wanted to train some more? For months, denial of his absence had lingered. Then the world bleakly dealt with acceptance that for one reason or another, he wasn't coming back to Co-ordinate for a long time.

Drew had always been a little furtive; something about him had constantly slipped May's radar. But even for _him, _skipping contests and disappearing was odd. He was so determined and _driven. _He wouldn't miss a chance to get another ribbon. Naturally, as most smitten fourteen-year old girls would have done, May took the news badly. She cringed, recalling the phone calls to Misty Waterflower, the bitter tears and _stupid _anxiety. The amount of times she had thought he was _hurt _or worse - dead. She didn't even have a way to _contact _him and check for herself.

The image of him in her mind was growing hazier. It had been eight years now; it was difficult to keep those memories so raw. The finer details to his young face, his _voice…_it had ebbed away into generalisations she assumed her mind had falsified. However, there _was _still hope. A smile threatened to appear at the idea. He had supposedly wiped the Contest floor in Mahogany Town last year. Although there was no global media coverage of the Contest, witness accounts had confirmed that Drew Andrews was _back _in full force. He had even been sighted in Hoenn _two months _ago with his Roselia.

Misty had told her honestly not to get her hopes up. There were a lot of impersonators about, and Drew had left a gaping hold in the Contest world that simply was _aching _to be filled. He was yet to make a _real _public debut. May understood her friend's point of view, Misty was only looking out for her after all. And yet, despite _all _of this…four years later, as she was heading towards the biggest opportunity in _her_ Contest career, she found herself bleakly thinking of him.

_Stop living in your fantasy world. You really need to snap out of it. _

Too lost in thought, May didn't notice the figure leaning against the railing beside her. Grimacing, she turned away from the ocean in hope it would steer her mind elsewhere. It was only when the figure beside her spoke that she realised his presence, eyes lighting up _optimistically. _

"May Isle…pretty name." The smug voice offered.

A whole _flock _of Butterfree, never mind just the one, flourished within her, causing a whirlwind in her stomach she couldn't control. Her pulse raced, pumping an overwhelming feeling of relief through her body. That voice, that _tone. _It just _had _to mean one thing. Only _one _person ever spoke to her like that, only one person could make such an entrance: Drew. Biting her lip, May shuddered as she studied his shadow. _Could _it be him? And what if it was- how was she going to play this? Unable to bear the suspense, she turned to face _him _with a broad, open smile.

Her hopes plummeted, leaving her surprised and _embarrassed. _The young man had sleek dirty-blond hair, amusement embedded onto his face. His chunky sunglasses masked his eyes, oozing nonchalance. Disappointment flushed through her; she'd _really thought _it was going to be him. It didn't help that the guy instantly reminded her of Drew. His mannerism was similar, his irritating smirk and that casual stance she just loved to hate, and hated to love.

Casting those _dangerous _thoughts aside quickly, May swallowed-hard. _No. _She'd been through this. Their rivalry had formed a deep friendship, which had left an impression on her through her early teens. It was normal. She had only been ten when they'd first met, it was difficult to establish what exactly her feelings had all meant back then.

_Oh, my head hurts just thinking about it all. _

The boy raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, a grin plastered on his handsome face. It was obvious he was waiting for her to respond to his last remark. Snapping out of her reverie, May glanced around to ensure he was _definitely _talking to her. He seemed to catch onto her doubts and chuckled.

"Do you see any other pretty girls around here?" he asked coyly, pushing his sunglasses off his eyes to rest on his sleek mop of hair. May met his eyes for the first time and knew instantly she was in trouble. They were a light emerald, striking and compellingly similar. _Of course they were. _Arceus was just _mocking _her now. Blushing, she averted her eyes to the wooden deck awkwardly. She never really had felt confident with flirting; it always led to catastrophe and humiliation. Her eyes met the Pokémon obediently sitting by his feet.

"Oh!" Eyes widening, May crouched down to stroke the elegant cat. "What a lovely Delcatty you have." Admiration was rife in her voice as she glided her fingers through its smooth, well-groomed coat. The Delcatty purred in response, burrowing into her hand. Smiling, she glanced up at the young man.

"I hope my Skitty turns out to be just as strong as your Delcatty looks!" her complement didn't seem to phase or dent his resilient exterior. Sneering, he folded his arms across his chest. May waited patiently for the blond to flick his hair or laugh scornfully. He did no such thing, smirk growing with arrogance that might have possibly _beaten _the Co-ordinator she craved to see.

"I _highly _doubt it-"

Leaping to her feet feistily, May balled her fists in fury.

"-What are you trying to say? Are you saying my Skitty's _weak_?!"

Right on cue, her Skitty appeared from its Poke'ball, chasing its own tail helplessly between her trainer's legs. Slapping a hand to her face sheepishly, May forced the pink cat back into its poke'ball. So that was possibly the _worst _timing for her overjoyed Skitty to reveal itself. _Arceus must really have it in for me today. _Nervously combing her fingers through her hair, May studied the unfazed Delcatty. It was lucid through her sapphire eyes that she was slightly envious of its compliant nature. She'd tried hard with Skitty, giving it a break at Birch's lab every now and then in hope it'd settle. Not only had it _still _avoided evolution, it still was rather boisterous.

"Well that's _half _true." The good-looking blond remarked, amused by her Skitty's disobedience. Flaring with spontaneous rage she'd never quite tamed, May glowered.

"What do you mean _half true- _it's not eve-?!"

Before she could finish, the blond shoved his hand in her face. Now wasn't _this _familiar…this resembled her and Drew's first meeting a little. A pang of nostalgia melted her frustration away. It was only then that she noticed the difference in this Delcatty, its colouring was unlike any she'd ever come across. Rather than purple ears, neck and tail, it was a distinctive crimson. The exquisite combination of its golden body and this shade added an extra elegance that she _knew _would instantly increase its appeal in the Contest Arena. Just the _thought _of watching it in action bought a smile to her face.

"How did you even _find _a Delcatty this colour?" She enquired curiously, clearly impressed. Throughout her travels, May had barely encountered shiny Pokémon, especially _wild _ones. Placing a hand on his chest dramatically, Harry smirked into the distance. His blond hair cascaded over his forehead in the gentle breeze.

"Well," he began, eyes glistening in egoism that May found more than a little irritating. _Only _that favourite rival of hers was allowed to be so big-headed. Besides, she was certain a majority of the time, Drew had been putting it on for attention. Harry, on the other hand, was certain _revelling _in his own supposed magnificence.

"I'm just a _natural _at finding rare Pokémon."

Another spectator groaned from behind the pair impatiently, unashamedly stamping over Harry's bravado.

"Some natural…."

This time every fibre of May's body was tingling with certainty. This time, unlike the countless others, it was real.

It was him.


	2. I: Drew's Entrance

Sorry this took longer than expected. I'm a perfectionist and unfortunately have had a few medical flare ups so been unable to really focus on this.

This is, as I've said, the same story but told differently. I've re-written most of the dialogue and scenes and I'm happy with this one!

Enjoy :)

* * *

**·•°ö°•**

**CHAPTER 1: Drew's Entrance**

•**°ö°•**

Eyes widening, May gaped in shock. She _knew _that voice. It was deeper, _broader – _but it was _that _voice. Freezing, she felt a shudder snake up her spine. No. It _couldn't _be. Her heart thumped erratically in her chest. The palpitations set her off balance slightly, causing her to reach out to grab the metal railing with tingling hands. She was _so sure _that this time round it really _was _him. All those previous times, there had been a flicker of doubt in her mind from the start – she'd just been afraid to admit it. But _that voice _ignited fire and ice, a potent amalgamation of sensations that she hadn't felt for a _long time._

Nervously, she hazarded a glance in the male's direction. An ungainly claret fedora shadowed his face, masking his features deceitfully. May didn't realise she'd been holding her breath until the stranger tossed the hat into the air to reveal his identity. _Theatrical as ever, treating everything like a contest appeal. _The fedora landed by his feet, catching the wind slightly. May distractedly made note to question his appalling taste in headwear later. _Some disguise. _Blinking in confusion, she studied the hat. Was he _purposefully _disguised?

This was when she made her _first _mistake: really looking at him.

Once her eyes latched onto him, she was unable to stop herself from staring openly. His style hadn't changed that much, lemon coloured jeans with a complementing maroon shirt. But oh _how _that smug ten-year old had changed. His lustrous, emerald hair swayed dexterously in the sea breeze, flouncing off his matured face with such buoyancy she wished her mop of hair had. _This is exactly why I wear a bandana; _May frowned, envious when comparing his hair with her untameable mane_. _

His jawline had grown in prominence, chiselling his cheeks with the most _glorious _cheekbones she had _ever seen. _Those smirking lips were certainly more noticeable too; supple, luscious and inviting in nature. Then, came her _second _rookie mistake: the eyes. Of course: _those eyes. _The alluring chartreuse eyes that had _definitely not_ lingered in her memory were gleaming in the sunlight captivatingly. They really _were _more enchanting than she'd remembered. No matter how hard she tried to impede her blatant gawking, she found her body protesting.

Her third mistake: she just couldn't _look away. _Part of her was afraid he'd vanish into thin air, a spiteful figment of her imagination. The other part was – unfortunately - totally enamoured by his handsome face.

As expected, his Roselia was by his side. Roselia had also matured; her flowers blossomed into more spectacular roses. She was slightly taller too, that familiar serene expression on her charming face. To her dismay, May found herself completely incoherent, failing to be nonchalant. Too many seconds, possibly minutes, had slipped by to regain control of the situation now. Despite imagining this scenario _too many times to admit _in her head, the real event surpassed every expectation she'd had.

_He was here. _

Consumed in her own silent soliloquy, the brunette didn't notice that Drew Andrews was in fact uncharacteristically quiet. Little did she know, the emerald haired heartthrob was having his own private conversation. _Wow. _Drew felt his jaw drop against his will at his former co-ordinating rival. She really _was_ a sight for sore eyes now, curves in all the right places. Although, she always had been rather cute if his memory served him correctly. Her former red ensemble had been exchanged for a pink outfit, complementing her smooth skin and flowing bronzed hair.

He grimaced at the ugly hat he'd hidden underneath for the past few days, _relieved _and slightly frustrated by its absence. _So much for keeping a low profile. _He promised himself he would _lie low _until docking at May Isle, particularly after well…_everything_. However, keeping that promise became _absolutely _futile the second he spotted the girl from his past. He'd always been subconsciously gravitated towards her. There was no way he could possibly resist her aura, pulling him closer impulsively.

Sure, he'd _known _he was going to bump into her again at some point in the May Isle Contest- he just hadn't anticipated it to be so soon. But of course, even after eight extensive years of separation, some form of fate had thrown them effortlessly back into each other's paths. In his (poor) defence, she had been pretty difficult to miss. Against the dreary background of monotonous people and ordinarily _ordinary _conversations he had been shamelessly observing from his sun lounger, he had been _hoping _for someone interesting to set his eyes on.

Then as if on cue, _she_ vibrantly burst into the foreground, feistily snapping back at the repulsively slimy Harry Voyager with unrestrained fire. Harry Voyager. Drew grimaced; just the sight of _him _in her perimeter gave him every reason to intervene and terminate his disguise. So he'd done just that, traipsing over casually despite his insides churning anxiety around. Now, here he was, gaping idiotically like a Majikarp.

_This went down so much better in my mind. _

Unlike a Majikarp, however, Drew Andrews luckily had more up his sleeve than a splash attack. Linking eyes with that familiar stranger, he opened his mouth. No words came out – evidently he really _was _a spluttering fish out of water. Unexpectedly, a force rammed into him propelling his scattered thoughts and himself towards the metal railings. A pair of arms snaked around his waist. Eyes wide in surprise, he gazed down at May Maple who had lunged brashly into his embrace.

Awkwardly patting her back in response, Drew felt a flush dust his face. He had never really been an expert on human-to-human contact. Not really a hugger, Solidad had aptly put it. Despite how often _Co-ordinator Monthly _made him out to be a flawless Casanova oozing suavity, the reality was quite laughable. The hug was over before it had begun. A mere handful of seconds passed until the brunette freed herself from his arms.

"So it's true, you _are _back." She stated vacantly, voice slightly uneven.

Drew noticed the flash of hurt in her eyes; he supposed he'd been a little selfish. Truth be told, he'd never expected people to _genuinely _care for his slip off the radar. Not many did. But _she _had. He could see it simmering in her disturbed sapphire eyes, the subtle respite and disbelief that was hard to mask. He sure didn't owe her or anybody else an explanation, but he definitely owed her _something. _Instinctively, the smug ten-year old returned, as if the smokescreen had never quite left.

"You only had to_ say_ you missed me May."

That was all it took for them to naturally step back into their neglected rhythm. An unfamiliar sensation seared her skin. Taking a step forwards, she balled her fists trying to control her irritation. Though even spectators could deduce she was more engaged than irritated. Cautiously, Drew glanced at the loitering people on the deck, all eyes on him.

_Way to make a scene, Drew. _

"Presumptuous as ever, you haven't grown up _at all _have you?" She retorted easily, arms folded over her chest and totally oblivious to their little audience. _I'm enjoying this. I can't believe I'm getting more thrills out of arguing with Drew than I did at my last Contest – pathetic. _

Their words danced between each other, consonants and vowels spiralling in such synchronisation it were as if it had been rehearsed.

"Still got the tongue of a Seviper, _very _unbecoming for a young lady May," Flicking his hair in that signature manner she had admittedly missed, Drew grinned wider. He'd also missed this. "Then again, I forgot who I was talking to-"

"-Well I can see that you're still a _real _gentlemen." The brunette heatedly spat in response, voice dripping in sarcasm.

On cue, Drew carelessly tossed a rose in her direction. Reaching out, she caught it with precision, unable to control the soft smile spreading over her lips. It had been an _age _since she'd plucked the beautiful flower from the air. When she was ten, the roses had confused her but nonetheless bought strange joy. She'd taken them for granted back then. Time had given her plenty of opportunities to dwell on it and their significance. Had it been a romantic gesture? Would it _ever _be? He never gave _anyone _else roses….Studying the crimson petals, May swooned a little at the gesture – _wait what_ –!

Feigning nonchalance, she lifted her head confidently.

"It's for Beautifly – _right?" _Winking, she glanced down at the flower.

Silly question. Of _course _it was for her Beautifly, it _always _had been. Blinking slowly, Drew titled his head in confusion. Her words _must _have been a joke, but paradoxically there was a conviction in her voice suggesting she _believed _it. Surely maturity had been kind and given her a better insight into _who _the roses were for?

It was only then he noticed it, lingering beneath her glowing complexion. Despite her age, there was an essence of naivety continuing to enshroud her, endearing and a little surprising. How could she _not know _by now? Did she totally miss that column on 'Contestshipping' back in 2009? Did she even know _what _Contestshipping was in the co-ordinating world?

"No it's _not_ for your Beautifly May." His exasperated tone caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, the brunette felt her heart race at the unspoken possibility. She shook it off lamely, painting patterns into the air with the flower.

"It _must _be for Munchlax then."

"Well, I guess you're not _too _far off." He sneered in good humour, eyes gleaming with amusement. May gazed back playfully, twiddling the rose stem between her fingers. _This is new. Are we flirting? _

"Blaziken?"

"Just _burning _to know aren't we?" He teased, casting his eyes to his Roselia. She raised an eyebrow knowingly, gazing between the pair. It didn't take a _human _to sense their undeniable chemistry.

"How about Castform?"

Drew's eyes bulged.

"_You _have a Castform?" _Damn, _that definitely must be a knockout in the Contest appeals.

"It's been _eight years_ did you expect me to not have caught new Pokémon?" The brunette snapped, offended by his astonishment and the deliberate emphasis on 'you'.

"I didn't expect you to be _here." _He lied, gesturing to their surroundings, simply basking in the benefits winding up his old rival reaped.

Glowering, May thumped him hard in the shoulder. That was one element she'd _hoped _would have subsided: those hurtful comments that were saturated in spite. So many times it had crushed her spirits, she refused to let it do so now. _If he doesn't believe me I'll just have to show him how much stronger I am. _

Opening her backpack, she pulled out her ribbon cases (yes plural) to display them to the emerald-haired co-ordinator silently. There were no doubts that each case was full, brimming with beautiful ribbons from many regions. Hoenn had been the catalyst for her fiery success; she had seared expertly through Johto, Sinnoh and a majority of Kanto. There were more than enough ribbons here to supply _two _candidate applications for the May Isle Contest. Even Harry, a forgotten shadow in the background, was impressed by the sheer amount of victories the girl had.

At the sight, unrestrained fondness encompassed Drew. He'd _known _she was destined for greatness. She had always possessed a natural fluency that so many strived for. The Contests he'd engaged in throughout the years had severely lacked her…finesse. He chuckled lightly at his ironic choice of wording. Eight years ago he'd accused her of having _no finesse _whatsoever. Truth be told, he'd actually found her resilient attitude and assertive style intimidating. He curiously wondered how all this further experience had enhanced her co-ordinating. Although, he didn't _really _have to wonder; her name had cropped up an awful lot recently.

Deciding to keep his admiration to himself, he shrugged with cold indifference. May swallowed-hard, attempting not to be fazed by it. She'd really worked hard; he could _at least _have the decency to acknowledge _that. _

"Save it amateur. You'll never beat _me _in this contest."

"We'll just see about that." Putting her ribbon cases into her backpack, May huffed indignantly.

"Well," Drew sneered. "If you can't even figure out that the rose is for you (May visibly tensed), I doubt you're going to cope with figuring out your opponents."

Eyes flitting between the delicate rose in her hand and the young man, May gaped. She would overlook the shrewd insult- for now. Shock was swiftly followed by bewilderment. Her ears must've been playing cruel, _cruel_ tricks on her. He'd just admitted it, the rose was _her._ The playful glint in his eyes festered on her sanity. Unable to look at those luring eyes any longer, because she'd hit a damn cliché and could've _fallen _into them, she pursed her lips. Were _all _of the roses for her? The thought cast her into a slight daze. Her flustered reaction was even better than he'd imagined.

"Wow." Breathed the ignored blonde on the side. He had been growing ever more covetous and agitated by the exclusion. "If you wanted some privacy, you could have just asked for it."

Turning frantically to the source of the voice, Harry, May blushed. Embarrassment flooded her as the situation unravelled. Here she was, practically _fawning _over her old rival whilst rudely rendering a new acquaintance into invisible entity. Waving her hands wildly, she began spluttering nervously. The rose slipped from her hands clumsily.

"H-Harry I'm so sorry, but it's _not _what you think-!"

Harry folded his arms over his chest and raised a brow.

"Oh _really?"_

Drew frowned as the rose fell to the ground by the harassed brunette's feet. He couldn't help but feel a _little _miffed by this. It was his job to throw the roses, after all.

"Yes _really!" _May shrieked, helplessly flailing.

Crouching down to pick up the discarded rose, the emerald haired heartthrob rolled his eyes. An inferno ignited in his stomach, rising up through his body. Harry Voyager. They'd collided a few times in Johto, even once during Drew's 'disappearance'. From the outset, there was an acrimonious exchange and distaste in the other's persona…. Although, that _could _be because Drew rejected Harry's offer to compete together in the double contest special at Ecruteak City. It wasn't personal. Drew was stylish, a little understated after homing his skills; Harry was inordinate and horribly flamboyant in his co-ordinating technique.

Besides, if there were _anyone _Drew would double with, it would be May Maple. Everyone but May knew that.

Composed, the blonde outstretched a hand to May coolly.

"That's good."

_Good?! _

Startled, May emitted a strange noise halfway between rapture and surprise. Almost losing his balance, Drew gazed up at the pair. _Oh no. _There was no way_ this_ was going to happen. Not on his pokéwatch. Reluctantly at first, May accepted his hand. Smoothly, the blonde lifted their entwined hands and kissed her knuckles. Unsure how exactly to respond, May tried to diffuse the situation quickly. Pulling her hand back nervously, she stifled a giggle. _Stop it May! Don't fall for his charm. _

Abruptly the rose was snatched from Drew's hands.

"-I've got it!" a girl squealed blissfully. "I've got Drew's rose!"

Furrowing his brow, Drew gazed up to the irritating voice. Shadows cast over him, blocking the sun's vibrant rays. He was greeted by the manifestation of nightmares: fangirls. _His _fangirls. His fangirls that hadn't seen him for years mind you.

"_I _want the rose give it to _me-" _another girl cried out, lunging viciously for the other raven-haired girl. Drew suddenly became aware that he, May and Harry were surrounded by people, fans. _I can't believe I still have fans, after leaving them high and dry for so long. _

"Back off it's _mine_!" a third party hissed, edging through the crowd to glimpse at the rose.

Leaping to his feet, Drew tumbled awkwardly into May. She steadied him automatically with her arms, falling into an awkwardly close embrace. A blinding flash, and that familiar click of a camera shutter bought their attention to the crowd. Not _just _fans then. This was bound to be the cover of _Co-Ordinator Monthly's _latest issue. Drew caught sight of at least three reporters, all with flashy cameras. As if electrocuted, the pair sprung from each other's arms gauchely. Sheepishly, Drew cast her a glance. May blinked, eyes sore from the bright flash of the camera a little _too close. _

"They _are _together then-"

"-But she like _can't _be his girlfriend!" One freckled girl screamed, glowering at the brunette in question before reaching for her mobile and dialling a number.

"Going live in 3, 2, 1…"

Searching for an escape, Drew frowned. They were_ completely _trapped! He had expected this of course; his 'big return' was bound to be dramatic. But he _really _hadn't wanted to sweep May up into all of this. He knew she wasn't fond of this type of limelight. Already, the brunette looked uncomfortable, turning her back on the crowd. She hoped the ocean view would pacify her nerves, or even better - swallow her whole.

"Oh _my gosh_, so I'm like on my way to May Isle and you'll never _guess _who's here- Drew Andrews?! Yes like _the _Drew-"

The photographers ruthlessly continued snapping away, pushing and shoving through fans to get closer to the emerald co-ordinator. To Drew's relief, his Roselia provided a slight barrier between him and the large crowd. Gazing down at her, he grimaced.

"-We're coming to you live from _Bon Voyage _where it seems that the one and only Co-ordinating sensation Drew Andrews has returned, confirming suspicions of his recent sighting-"

Clenching her eyes shut, May bit her lip. Why hadn't she _seen _this coming? Things could never been the same between them. He was _big news. _They would never have peace. She tried to shut out the noise but to no avail. Gripping the railing tighter, she sighed.

"-I _want _that rose! _Move!" _

"-Please _stop_, you're making Roselia upset." Drew called out over the plethora of voices futilely.

The blonde discreetly tugged May away, meandering them expertly through the crowd. Opening her eyes in relief, May gazed back as reporters and fans swarmed her former rival, no way was he making an exit any time soon. She thanked Harry with a smile, staring at the scene before her sadly.

"-I _know!" _the girl swooned into her phone. "Like he is _so _gorgeous and I bet he's even stronger than before-"

Drew shrugged apologetically at Roselia, putting her safely back into her pokéball. Immediately, people rushed forwards to fill the space she had stood. He absently reached for May protectively, only to find she wasn't there. Swallowing-hard, he scanned the crowd. He hoped she'd made it out of the swarm without any hassle. A black satin bra was thrust into his face, blocking his vision. Swatting it with a hand, Drew pressed himself against the railings behind him.

"No I will _not _sign your bra that's plain disturbing!-"

He was sweating; pulse racing. He hadn't had _this _much attention for a long time and boy he didn't miss it. Every rule on personal space and _general _manners had been deemed redundant. People morphed into a flock of vexing, humming Beedrill, prodding with their stingers intrusively.

"-Already there has been an uproar in the Pokémon Gamecorners, as it appears that Drew _will _be competing in the May Isle festival, changing the odds." Pushing the glasses up his crooked nose, the reporter thrust a microphone in Drew's face. "Now Drew, the whole world is asking, _where _have you been?"

Before he could even _inhale _enough air to form a sentence, another microphone whacked the other out the way.

"A _fedora- _you're able to pull off anything_! _But Drew-san, how long did it take for you to pick such a kawaii disguise?"

"-My daughter _loves _you, smile!"

Wincing, Drew shielded his eyes from the bright flash. A little dizzy, he groaned distractedly. There was too much to focus on but not enough senses to process it. So many people, but none of the right ones were here (or _one _rather).

"Was May Maple ever aware of your whereabouts?"

"_Drewsy _please can I have your autograph-"

"-I love you Drew I _want _your babies-"

Guilt plagued May. Poor Drew really was a Deerling caught in the headlights, a glorious feast for journalists and nosy passengers to avidly sink their claws into. She'd never seen him look so…vulnerable. Usually he excelled in these scenarios, revelling in the attention. However, that _had _been many years ago, and he _had_ vanished off the face of the earth for _four years…_ people who vanish off the face of the earth usually _don't _want attention.

Chewing her bottom lip indecisively, May held a hand to her aching head. She was his _friend _she should be _helping _him, not escaping like this. Selfish. She felt a little selfish. No. She felt _really _selfish. Drew wouldn't leave her in this situation. Drew had always helped her, despite the backhanded complements and rivalry; there had never_ really _been any malice between them.

"This isn't your problem Maybelle." Harry said knowingly, steering the brunette away towards the abandoned café.

Donning his classy sunglasses, the blonde pulled a chair out for her to sit on. She sat awkwardly, blinking rapidly to avoid the frustrated tears falling. Damn Drew and the package of unopened but _raw _feelings he'd bought back with him from wherever he'd been. Gazing at the menu casually, Harry noticed her troubled expression and set it down.

"Hey, here's a life lesson for you. Drew is a total mismatch for you, his life will _always _be like this, he'll never be able to _really _be with you."

Staring at her palms placed on her lap feebly, May held back the bitter tears, ignoring the lump in her throat. She felt like an emotional fourteen-year-old girl all over again, incapable of masking anything. The words hurt. She didn't want them to, but they did because Harry was right. It was the truth. Drew was back, but _already _they were in two separate worlds, two different leagues. _He's going to have so much support. The whole contest will focus on him, how am I going to even have a chance at winning?_

"I can get you anything you want," the blonde interrupted her thoughts, flashing her a dazzling grin. May appreciated the distraction, a handsome one at that. He was clearly trying to take her mind off things. Leaning over the table, he lowered his voice. "All on the house."

"You're lying." May deadpanned, his easy nature relaxing her a little. It was no crime to have a little fun. Harry was probably right. Drew could handle himself, and she wasn't even sure _what _they were anymore. Maybe it wasn't her place to step in. She spotted triple-chocolate and mint ice cream on the menu, breaking into a hopeful smile.

"My father _owns _this ship," Harry boasted, casually waltzing round the counter to where the distracted cashier was currently hooked on the 'Drew' fiasco. "and he's also just bought GOTC, so you know,"

He took one of the blue and white striped caps, spinning it on his head rather reminiscent of Ash Ketchum's confidence. He reached for the ice cream scoop, gesturing to the menu on the side.

"_On the house."_

Smiling freely, May eagerly scanned the menu. She made a mental note to call Vance Gleardex later, her navy-haired friend from Marvella Town. His father was the _original _owner of Gleardex Overseas Trading Corporation, and had loved it dearly. Come to think of it, they were _very _passionate about it- it surprised her that they'd give it up without a fight. Mr. Gleardex couldn't be taking the loss lightly.

Casting the thoughts aside for now, May hated to admit she was a little charmed by Harry's display of arrogance, and unashamed flaunting. It should not in any way be attractive. But of course, this attraction stemmed minutely from elements of Drew. _So now I'm categorising guys under a 'Drew' type- great._

"Made up your mind?" Harry quizzed.

Fiddling with her hands idly, May sighed. She couldn't help but sense the _undertone_ beneath that question. She glanced over to the crowded deck where Drew Andrews was squirming ineptly between zealous fans and nosy reporters. Averting her eyes back to the ice cream, she turned away from the lights and buzz. It was only in that moment she realised that she no longer had the rose.

"I think I might have."

Little did she know, it lay crumpled beneath the feet of the crowd, an echo of possibilities wilted by the hands of a punitive reality.

**~0~o~0~o~0~**

"Drew over here!" an ardent reporter slithered through the barrage of people to snake their way to the front.

"Is there any truth to the contest conspiracy?" Another asked, earning an eye roll from Drew. Boy there were some _weird _theories out there but that one topped the list.

"I'm your _biggest _fan like wow, your style is so-"

Now Drew really _was _worried for his safety, because people were pressing ever closer and his back was firmly wedged against the railings behind. _Maybe I could jump, _he mused glancing over the edge. It wasn't _too _far and the waters were calm, the odds might just be in his favour. He cast the thought aside bleakly. _Hold tight and hope they get bored. _Pause. Reality sunk in. They weren't going to get bored anytime soon. Not unless there'd been another doomsday prophecy or some kind of international crisis erupted. His conscience scolded him at the thought.

"-So we can conclude that he _is_ back. I'm Tracey Kay reporting from _Bon Voyage,_ this is Jubilife News, back to you in the stu-"

"-Attention please, everybody back up- _pronto!" _

A megaphone abruptly interjected the sea of voices swirling around him. The voice converted the chaotic crowd to a stagnant collection of people. Searching for the source of the voice, Drew felt relief surge through him. It was Officer Jenny. Her burgundy eyes exuded authority, strands of teal hair draping from underneath her police hat. The crowd turned to the policewoman silently, a few already heeding her words of warning.

"You heard me!" She called confidently into the megaphone, echoing throughout the deck invasively. "Leave this instance or I won't hesitate to throw _all _of you into the detention cabin."

Drew chuckled at her dramatic declaration (bluff). Immediately the crowd disbanded. A few fans cast him furtive – and terrifying - glances before resuming to their business. The media were more reluctant to leave, but grudgingly took the hint nonetheless. Within a few seconds, the deck retained its calm, easy atmosphere. For good measure, Drew gripped the metal railings behind him tighter, steadying himself. He exhaled slowly. _That _had really been something. He hadn't expected to spark _that _much interest.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked, peeling his pale form off the railings cautiously. "You were totally ambushed back there!"

Smoothing the creases in his maroon shirt, Drew smiled back gratefully at the Officer. It _sure _was nice to have his personal space again.

"Thanks Officer Jenny I-"

Promptly, she saluted enthusiastically with a cheerful wink.

"_-No_ problem, it was my duty. Plus I finally got to use the megaphone." The tall policewoman lifted the megaphone to her lips gleefully one last time. Drew quickly stepped back, clamping his hands over his ears. "Enjoy your trip!"

With that, Officer Jenny disappeared down the staircase to no doubt deal with other pressing issues…or to toy with the megaphone if his throbbing ears served him correctly. Senses no longer overwhelmed, Drew absorbed his serene surroundings. A few people still gawking at him frantically flung their eyes elsewhere. He discovered the remnants of his trampled rose on the floor, it's crumpled petals scattered. A familiar voice grasped his full attention.

His gaze fell onto Vanilluxe Café, where none other than May Maple and Harry Voyager were sitting enjoying ice cream… and, if he weren't mistaken, each other's company.

Instinctively, he hastily walked towards the pair. Harry was clearly parading his ego some more, arms outstretched against his chair proudly. The brunette opposite him sipped from her straw, smiling a little. The smile was forced; her sapphire eyes radiated exasperation that Harry was too complacent to spot and that Drew was too jealous to register.

A little more forcefully than intended, the emerald-haired co-ordinator slammed his hand down on the table. Conveniently, he placed himself between the pair, body facing the young woman. May jumped at the sudden noise, drink spilling over the table gracelessly.

"So!"

His voice was a little _too_ perky, rousing suspicion in her. But suspicion melted away when she glanced up. Drew's hair was tousled, a wild look flashed over his eyes before quickly concealed. His clothes were also wrinkled. Smiling for _real _this time, May titled her head in mock admiration at the sight. _How does he still look good? _It just wasn't fair.

"Wow. You look like you've been through a heard of _Tauros!" _lowering her voice, she dropped the teasing and exchanged it for sincerity. "Are you okay?"

Touched by her concern, Drew blinked. Of course May Maple was going to feel like she could've done something to help him. He made note to ensure she had no guilt later. Regaining composure, he forced a serious expression onto his face.

"I'm _traumatised_. You know someone asked me to sign their_ bra?!_" May laughed openly as he flung himself into the seat beside her. Glowering, Harry watched the pair. Not once had he managed to make the brunette laugh. What was so _special _about flowerboy?

"That seat is actually taken." The blonde stated bluntly, whipping off his sunglasses in one swift motion to glare at the intruder. Unfazed, Drew replied in a similar fashion.

"Yes, by me. Good observation there." Immediately, he focused back on the brunette.

"I see you've met the _rookie _co-ordinator, May. Word of advice: don't get involved, and call quits on this whole thing _fast." _

The uncharacteristic venom in his voice surprised May. Toying with the straw absently, she shrugged.

"Erm….okay?" her voice rose with each syllable unconvincingly. _What is going here? _

"Excuse me, rookie?!" Harry spluttered furiously, leaning forwards across the table expectantly.

"Yes rookie, at a push." Absently, Drew dug a spoon into May's ice cream, humming approvingly at the chocolate flavour that hit his tongue. Eyeing him warily, May raised a brow. _Someone's really going for it today. Guess he must be riled up from the fans. _

"I'm just being honest, better someone tell you _now _than on international TV_." _He spat through another mouthful of the ice cream, pointing the spoon at Harry before digging it back into the tasty dessert.

It had _always _been like this with Harry Voyager. Irrepressible fire consumed him; Drew was powerless over his own behaviour. His agitation, combined with the anxiety he felt due to May witnessing all this - it created a potent mix.

"Besides Harry, if you're such a naturalhow come _you _don't have a fan club?" Smirking a little as the composure and tolerance drained from his opponent's face, Drew slung back into his chair languidly. He was definitely winning this. May watched the pair tensely, sipping her drink mechanically.

"Is there a _point _to this flowerboy or am I just listening to your endless crap for no reason?" emerald eyes nowhere near as radiant as Drew's, Harry turned to the brunette who continued to sip her drink. "_and _I'm pretty sure May has every right to chose who she spends her time with."

Attempting not to inelegantly backwash the soda in surprise, the young woman in question swallowed quickly. Laughing nervously, she bought her focus back to their rather hostile conversation. Drew propelled himself forwards, arm resting on the back of May's chair. His eyes narrowed.

"I'm just simply looking out for her. I _know you, _and I don't like you." Spearing the ice cream with the spoon he growled, so full of rage he didn't realise he had stood up heatedly. "I don't like you and I _really _don't like what you're doing either."

Eyes wide, May stared openly at her former rival in disbelief. Granted he didn't have a lot of friends, but this bellicose attitude was certainly something alien. Harry knew all the right buttons to push; he knew all the wrong moves to _deliberately _make. But this wasn't a game, particularly when May was involved. She was blissfully unaware of Drew's protective nature towards her. All those years ago he'd always looked out for her in the contest arena with great subtly. Many times he'd prevented sabotage to her appeals from Harley and those alike. _May really can be too trusting and naïve for her own good. _That hadn't changed.

What _had _changed was Drew's inability to be elusive about his concern. He was fully aware his decorum was frenziedly retreating into a forgotten crevasse as the invasion of antagonism persisted. The brunette amplified every emotion inside him, wielding such power he didn't want to acknowledge. His concern morphed into an all-consuming energy, crusading against his sanity until all he knew was its scorching inferno.

"Well," Getting to his feet, Harry folded his arms across his chest, knowing he'd hit a soft spot in the emerald's exterior. "I don't like _you _either, but _May_ likes me just fine, right sweetheart?"

Cringing at the inappropriate nickname, the brunette also stood up, ice cream in hand. Honestly, she was growing irritated with his arrogance and Drew's strange behaviour towards him was unsettling. Realising the pair of them were waiting for her to respond, she grabbed the spoon Drew had rammed into the dessert and took a chunk. The chocolate slightly alleviated her distress.

"It must be _great _having all that attention Drew." She ventured lamely, pretending the previous conversation had never transpired.

Scoffing, Drew kept his virulent gaze on Harry as they left the open café. The blonde placed himself on the other side of May, face smeared in insatiable rage that daringly stoked the charring tension.

"At least someone appreciates _my _talent. I don't see people flocking for _your _autograph."

Taken aback by Drew's tone of voice, still somewhat the same as it had been with Harry, May frowned and whacked him with the spoon.

"Are you suggesting you're _better _than me?"

The physical nudge snapped the emerald-haired co-ordinator out of his fitful trance. He met May's questioning gaze. Feigning nonchalance was one of his _best_ skills, after all. For a moment, the obnoxious blonde was a distasteful mirage and nothing more.

"I'm not suggesting it May, I'm _saying it." _Peeling the spoon from her hands he took some of the ice cream. "Pay attention," he tapped her nose with the spoon playfully. "I know it's hard for you sometimes."

Rolling her eyes, May stifled a chuckle as they walked past the pool. Impishly, she grabbed the spoon from his hands and prodded him with it once more. Drew awaited her melodramatic comeback, where she would yell in his face with the hilarious complexion of a beetroot. At least, that's how it went eight years ago. Oh how _wrong _they were.

Harry watched the pair fall effortlessly into their flirtatious spectacle with envy. The tension, previously simmering, hit its optimum explosively. Both May and Drew were unprepared for his next move. He lunged, for Drew. Drew dodged the punch swiftly. He stumbled backwards as he lost balance. But his feet didn't hit the floor. Now _this _was definitely going to be on Co-ordinator Monthly's cover.

"Oh _Drewsy!" _A fangirl squealed in horror from a sun lounger, instantly reaching for her mobile to snap a photo of the undulating water.

Gasping, May's eyes darted between the pool and the blonde who was sneering in triumph. The deck was silenced, many were curiously watching the scene. Others pretended they weren't interested, nosily peering over their books. Brusquely, with his hand firmly on her wrist, Harry tugged May forwards assumingly.

"I'll show you around sweetheart-"

"-No you _won't._"

Yanking her hand from his grip, the brunette cast him a disgusted glance. She was evidently unimpressed by his behaviour, and his boldness. Her sapphire eyes were frosted over icily.

"_Don't _call me sweetheart." She snapped, allowing the irritation building up to be realised. "You and Drew might not see eye to eye but that's no reason to act like that."

Unsure where that spout of confidence came from, May spun on her heel, searching the pool for Drew's mop of hair. She paused. Startled, Harry watched as she suddenly returned to his side, as if having remembered something.

"Oh and by the way here's a life lesson for _you_. You can't expect to buy people with your father's money, so you can have this back." She thrust the ice cream into his hands.

Spewing water from his mouth as he broke through the water's surface, Drew gasped for air messily. His once pristine silky hair now flopped lamely over his forehead, spilling over his stinging eyes. Part of him _really _wanted to dive back under the water and hide from the humiliation surrounding him. _Oh God this really is happening isn't it? _Swimming to the edge, he gazed over to the brunette.

"And this!" Unable to resist, May grabbed her abandoned drink from the café table and threw it on Harry's shirt. A few spectators cheered from the sidelines before moulding seamlessly back into their activities. Grinning in delight, Drew hoisted himself up out of the pool. His expression changed when Harry's eyes darkened. The blonde studied his drenched shirt in annoyance, slamming the ice cream onto the table.

"This is_ Ralts Lauren _– do you even _know _what this is worth?! It's worth more than _a hundred _of you."

Frowning, May shrugged and decided not to take the comment to heart. How could she have so badly misjudged him when they first met? He really _was _a bad apple. Drew was right – as _usual. _

"Point proven." She sighed. "You're not even _thinking _about apologising, all you care about is yourself."

"Yes, but that's not the real issue here," Drew chided from behind them, pushing his soaking hair off his sore eyes scruffily and wringing the edge of his shirt.

May turned to him, eyes swathed in compassion. He was a walking sponge, chlorinated water dribbled from every inch of his clothing and trailed down his skin. Somehow he'd lost his shoes, the water pooled around his feet. Scowling as his shirt clung awkwardly to him, Drew met those green eyes challengingly.

"The _real_ issue is: where do you get the audacity to think you can decide May's _worth?" _

Bowing her head, May flushed. Despite the shake to his voice, every word burst with intrepidity. It inferred this was a question _not _to be answered, but a warning.

"Well," Harry began in exasperation, realising his defeat. "Drew, it really _wasn't _a pleasure, but it never is." His eyes languidly fell on May one final time. "Such a _shame _sweetheart."

Wincing at the suggestive tone, the brunette disliked how vulnerable she felt. Her previous burst of confidence was cowering behind her discomfort. Unable to bring her eyes up, she could feel his gaze burning into her. The worst part was he seemed to enjoy the submissive silence.

"Some other time…" His hand gently caressed her cheek. It wasn't a welcoming touch at all. The soft brush of his fingers was paradoxically rough. Squirming out of his reach, May met his eyes firmly. This was the final catalyst; Drew teetered on the edge of his composure once more.

"I think we're done here." Drew snapped darkly, absently tracing a pokéball on his belt. With that, May gently steered her old rival away. Shrugging, the blonde smirked and sauntered away.

"Whatever you say."

**~0~o~0~o~0~**

"You _know _that guy?" the brunette pried as they walked down the corridor to her cabin. "I mean I thought _you _were conceited once but w-"

"-Are you at all familiar with the phrase 'kicking someone when they are down'?" Drew raised a brow sarcastically, gesturing to his current situation. His hair was matted messily onto his forehead, his clothes sticky and irritable on his skin. Also, he had masterfully deflected the initial question.

"You _were_ ten. I suppose I'll let it slide_._" She reassured teasingly, slotting her keycard into her cabin door.

Reaching for his belt, Drew released a riled Roselia. Her expression seamlessly morphed into its usual serenity once establishing that the fangirls and media were indeed gone. Opening the door, May welcomed the pair inside.

"Sorry Roselia," He offered, patting her head fondly. "I didn't want you to have to go through that."

Holding up her roses with a soft smile, Roselia shrugged easily. Drew was surprised as he surveyed her large cabin. It not only had a large bed and ensuite, but a small kitchen area with mahogany wood and black marble worktop. Underneath was a fridge. Not to mention the _view. _The wall by the bed was entirely glass with a drawn blind, revealing the miraculous ocean waters. Flopping down on her bed absently, his wet clothes dampened the cream duvet.

The mattress was incredibly comfortable; he could feel himself sinking into it already. _Way _better than his. In order to keep up his disguise and avoid anybody turning heads, he'd gone for the standard cabin under his father's name. Face skewed, he studied the brunette who was rummaging through the wardrobe.

"You're in a deluxe cabin…_how_?" he asked nosily.

This was more _his _kind of scene. They had first met on a private hotel beach he was staying at back in Hoenn all those years ago. A fond smile tugged at his lips at the memory. Freezing, the young woman sheepishly turned around to face him.

"I…won it." She reluctantly admitted. _Darn my honesty! _

Meeting her flustered expression, Drew grinned.

"Ah - _that _explains it then." Nonchalantly, he fell back onto the mattress completely; missing the scowl she sent his way before focusing on the wardrobe again. Triumphantly, she tossed the fresh clothes towards him. They fell clumsily onto his face. Smirking, she exchanged an amused look with Roselia as he detangled himself. He eyed the clothing warily, light blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, as if it were sprinkled with poison-powder.

"I'm _not _wearing this."

Raising her eyebrows, May placed a white towel on the bed beside him.

"Relax, _Drewsy _(his cheeks flushed at the fangirl nickname), it's just until your current outfit dries out."

Sighing dramatically, Drew hoisted himself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"A complete amateur at co-ordinating, (rolling her eyes at the insult, May plopped herself onto the bed) but I can't complain on your hospitality."

Blinking an eye open at the sound of the lock clicking, the brunette turned to the beautiful budded Pokémon she had sorely missed in the contest arena. May couldn't help but be reminded of that popular saying: Pokémon resembled their owner in some way. Whether it was their mannerisms, their thoughts and even their feelings- Max had boastfully recited Professor Ivy's treatise a few weeks ago at a family dinner. Her brother had an annoying helping of intelligence _and _battling skills. Groaning at the _thought, _May cast it from her mind.

"It's good to see you Roselia." She chimed sweetly.

Roselia turned to her with a charming, tranquil smile, clearly in agreement. It was only now, up close and without the distractions of before that May noticed the fading scar on the centre thorn on its head. _This is new. I wonder how it happened? _Drew was careful with his Pokémon, especially _Roselia_. He was a caring trainer and wasn't likely to put them deliberately in harm's , she reached out, only to be greeted by Roselia's defensive stance and a face full of petals.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried." The brunette stammered, retracting her hands immediately. She was surprised by the sudden shift in the creature's composure. Lowering her roses, Roselia closed her eyes slowly.

"But I'm glad you're okay now." May offered cheerfully, attempting to lift her spirits. "You and Drew must've put up a great fight!"

Turning away, the emerald Pokémon remained quiet. Any other person could've mistaken her expression for the usual docile one. May, however, noticed the twitch in her roses and the glazed over eyes. It was best not to pry. Whatever it was, Roselia didn't want to acknowledge it. _Maybe I'll have better luck with Drew. _Just the thought troubled her. She already had _so _many burning questions to ask him. Where had he been? What had he been up to? Why did he disappear? Why didn't he _say _anything? Why- Bowing her head, she frowned. _I wish I knew the answers. _

Abruptly, she dispelled the solemn atmosphere. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with excitement and vibrant energy as she leapt onto her feet. Startled, Roselia watched quizzically.

"It's been a while but…what do you say Roselia?" reaching for her pokéballs, May grinned. The flower Pokémon beamed in delight, raising her budded arms into the air.

"Alright," Spinning around theatrically, the brunette tossed four pokéballs into the air elegantly. "Come on out guys!"

On cue, Skitty, Blaziken, Munchlax and her recently obtained Castform revealed themselves. May had obtained a few new Pokémon on her travels: Loudred, Drowzee Swablu, Venasaur to name a few. Loudred was currently with her father at the gym, training hard with Slakoth, Vigoroth and Slaking. Venasaur, Drowzee and Swablu were relaxing with Beautifly at Professor Birch's lab after some grinding challenges in recent contests. Naturally, May kept Blaziken with her at all times, and it seemed fitting to bring some of her original team to the place that founded her dreams.

_Seeing my party makes me wonder what Drew's party looks like now. _

Immediately recognising Roselia, who in turn smiled warmly at her long-lost friends, Munchlax, Blaziken and Skitty rushed forwards. Castform nervously hovered beside May, in its sunshine form. Its face was a magnificent orange, head crowned in lighter orange spheres. Gently, May nudged the Pokémon towards the group.

"This is Roselia," she said with kindness. Shyly, Castform inched a little closer. "Roselia has been a friend of ours for a long time!"

The moment Roselia chirped happily at Castform's presence, the floating weather Pokémon twirled in excitement and went closer to say hello. Smiling, May watched the group of content Pokémon. Skitty flitted restlessly between awkwardly chasing its tail to nipping at Roselia's roses. Blaziken and Roselia were in full discussion; Munchlax was distractedly searching the room for food whilst contributing. The longer she watched, the easier it was to notice. Furrowing her brow, she leant against the desk pensively. Come to think of it, she'd _never _seen Drew's Roselia so animated before. _She's acting like she hasn't seen other Pokémon for a while. _

"What's all the commotion about?" Drew asked curiously, whilst opening the bathroom door. He scratched the remainder of his damp hair with the towel absently.

May was tragically unprepared for his topless form. Gazing over to the emerald-haired young man, she felt the heat rush to her face. He was just the right combination of being toned, but not overly defined. There were echoes of the muscles underneath the skin. His whole visage was so appealing. She _hated _to admit it. It was then she realised she'd been staring, and _not _at his face. Lifting her eyes up slowly, May offered a nervous toothy smile.

Titling his head as he mused over her behaviour, Drew watched her scramble off the desk and hastily return her Pokémon. _Was she checking me out? _Fumbling with the pokéballs clumsily, it took three attempts for May to get them into her backpack. _Arceus, this isn't funny. The effect he has on me is ridiculous. _Grinning, Drew flipped a strand of his emerald hair casually.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he asked pointedly.

_Shoot he knows. _Fiddling with her fingers, May laughed.

"Ha, I don't know what you're talking about." Meanwhile her eyes betrayed her, frantically looking _anywhere _but her former rival.

"What happened to the T-shirt anyway?" she added, wanting to slap herself for her stupid outburst. _Now he definitely knows. _

"I _told _you May," Drew chuckled, clearly amused by her behaviour. "Grey isn't my colour." Pause. He slowly walked over to the wardrobe, rummaging through in hope to find something more suitable. Truth was, he was not a fan of grey, but he wasn't _that _particular. He just really enjoyed riling up May Maple.

"It's okay, I hear most girls are rendered speechless by my topless form."

The complacent, joking comment snapped the brunette out of her trance. She could _hear _the snicker in his voice. Glowering, she bought her hands to her hips.

"Oh _please. _I'm not one of your fangirls Drew."

Turning around, Drew offered her a sincere smile that would've melted anybody's tough exterior. He met her sapphire eyes tenderly. Unable to resist it, she fell into those mesmerising emerald eyes.

"I know, you've always been different May."

With that, he quickly threw his attention to the wardrobe, hoping she missed the tinge of red on his face. Staring at him in confusion, May felt her heart racing, Butterfrees in her stomach. Different. It was such an exasperating word. So hard to actually decipher. It was somehow able to encompass both positivity and negativity. Although, she assumed he meant that as a _good _thing. Drew pulled a purple polo over his head triumphantly. This was a much better colour.

_Now this feels like déjà vu alright_. His current ensemble greatly resembled his old outfit.

"Thanks for all this May, it's been really good."

The brunette felt her heart drop. She wasn't expecting him to depart from her company _so _soon. Yet alone, he was leaving so abruptly. Just like the old days, he'd mysteriously disappear into the distance until their next contest. She also wasn't expecting to feel so gloomy due to his departure. They had _so _much to catch up on; she had so many questions to ask. Not only that, but she had _missed him. _Sighing, she perched on the bed in melancholy. He probably had _a lot _to do. He was Drew Andrews, when did he ever not? Harry's words echoed through her head. She attempted to ignore them.

"You coming or what?" Drew asked in confusion.

Baffled, May stood up. _Oh. _Realisation hit her. He wasn't leaving. Immediately, she felt foolish for misinterpreting him. Reaching for her cardkey, she opened the door and locked it behind them. Slinging an arm around her fondly, Drew chuckled.

"You _really _thought I was just going to leave weren't you?"

"Stop making fun of me!" May protested with a gentle nudge, secretly revelling in the warmth his touch bought to her skin, electrifying every pore.

"May, that's _my job_. I'm not a slacker, unlike _some _peo-!"

Flinching at the sharp pinch to his arm, Drew cast a glance to a gloating May Maple. Despite the pinch, he kept his arm wrapped around her coolly.

"-Okay maybe I deserved that."

A small smile protruded from her stern expression, dissolving away her ability to argue with him.

"I'm glad you're back Drew." She mumbled whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. Drew heard the words, lips twitching against his own will. _It's good to finally be back. _

They walked down the corridor comfortably; all surroundings grew pale and dull in comparison to the prospect of relishing in each other's overdue company. Roselia followed behind them peacefully, a knowing glint in her eyes.


End file.
